A Mistake for the Better
by Kair the Waterbender
Summary: What happens when Katara's in a trapped in a daycare center over night with the power out? Who will help her? This one mistake both of them will never forget. This is rated K just to be safe.


**Katara's POV**

I open my car door and run quickly to the door of the community daycare center for the for the four nations. Then completely drenched I punched in the security code and opened the door. "Hello? Are you guys OK? Is anyone in here." As I talk into the darkness the door closes behind me. I look in the hallways of the daycare center. "Oh great, they left," I muttered. Unhappily I turned around and tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. So I tried putting in the code but the en the power went out. "Even better now I'm locked in. First the power goes out and now I'm stuck in here with no power. I guess it's a good thing I brought my flashlight because it looks like I'm going to be in here for awhile. Well I better make the best of it."

**Hours pass**

Fighting back the sleepiness I hear the unmistakable sound of the double doors opening. Suddenly a voice calls out. "Hello Katara, are you in here," Aang calls. I hastily get up from the spot I was lying on and bolt for the doors . "Aang wait, please don't close..." I said as I accidentally ran into to him slightly pushing him back. He lost some of his footing and something in his hands fell into the air vent. And before I could finish my sentence both doors close...the door," I finished in defeat. "Why not?" "It's locked. I've been locked in here for hours." "Oh it's OK, Katara, I have a key he said holding up his hand but it was empty. "Aaawww," he groaned as he looked into the air vent. "Sorry," I offered completely ashamed. "It looks like were going to be stuck together for a few hours until the power is back on and so I can put in the code to open the doors." "More like until morning," Aang said sadly but sounded a little happy for some unknown reason( **n/a I'll give you three guesses to find out why Aang's a bit happy **). "The storm delayed the electrician and they won't be able to restore the power until the storm ends." As we were talking the flashlight flickers lightly. _Oh great now the flashlight's battery is dying_. "Hey Aang, don't we have some batteries or something in here or what?" "No, but we have some candles and matches." "Now why is it we have candles and matches but no batteries?" "Hey don't ask me. Sokka is the one who puts everything in here." "Well when life gives you lemons make lemonade and it look like were in quite a bitter lemon right now." "Aw Katara, it won't be that bad, you'll see," Aang adds with a smile that looked mischievous but I'm sure it was just a trick of the lighting. Right then the flashlight choices to flicker again. _Oh this is just peachy. A if I already didn't have enough to worry about. _"We better find those candles and matches before we both end up in the dark. I think I remember seeing some in the kitchen." "Well let's go check there then." "OK."

We made our way into the kitchen but right as we are at the door the flashlight goes out. "Ah," I scream as I trip over a small ball left by one of the children. I then feel a pair of warm, strong arms wrap around my waist and to my dismay, they're Aang's. _Shoot. Oh great you're stuck in here with your secret crush and you have to make yourself look like a total idiot. Nice going Katara._"Uh... sorry Aang," I mumble._Thank god the lights are out. I know I would just die if he knew I was blushing._"It's OK." We both found the drawer with much effort and opened it. Blindly I start fumbling threw the drawer and Aang's hands accidentally grabbed mine, or at least I think it was on accident." "Sorry," he replies sheepishly. Don't worry about it," was all I could manage to say. _I can't believe he held my hand! _After a few minutes of Aang shouts happily," I found some candles." "That's great Aang because I found the matches", I reply contently. After we find each other we some how got the candles lit. "I guess it's a good thing we found those candles. The light could have stayed on a little longer though," I laughed jokingly. Yeah, that probably would have helped a lot."Oh man I am so dumb," I said slapping myself in the head. "No you're not," Aang offered sympathetically. "Yes I am. We could have just used your fire bending to use as a light to find the candles. "Oh yeah that's right. I guess this wasn't our smartness moment," Aang laughed and eventually I joined in too until we were gasping for breath.

After we recovered from laughing we exited the kitchen to the play area. Aang sat down with the candles and handed me one as he placed the other three in a circle around the place he was sitting. I don't know about you but I don't fell like sleeping do you? Naw I'm fine but a pillow wouldn't hurt. Looking around I spotted the reading area I got up and picked up the giant pillow on the room and carried it over to where Aang was sitting. Flopping the pillow down in front of him earned me a concerned look from Aang. "Sorry but I could only find one. Here you can have it." "No,no you should," Aang replied hastily. _Aw he can be sooo cute when he cares about other people. _"No really I'm fine Ok." "Alright just tell me though if you change your mind," he said still not seaming satisfied but he press on with the matter. _Just another reason why I love him. Sigh. I just wish he felt the same for me. _"Deal. So why did you come looking for me." "Well... I was worried about you and no one had seen you." As he said that statement My cheeks turned scarlet from embarrassment and he gave me a nervous smile, scratching the back of his neck in response.

He continued,"I asked Toph if she had seen you but she hadn't so she told me to check the daycare center since you worked here. " I told her I would handle it from there so she probably isn't worried about us." "Well I'm just glad you came looking for me or I would be stuck in here alone and I probably wouldn't have found the candles or matches so I would be in the dark," I told him thankfully. "If you don't mind me asking why were you here. _Oh great if he knows why you're here he's sure to think you're a loser. Don't do it Katara._"Well I heard about the storm and I came here to warn them about the storm thinking tonight was a Thursday instead of Friday," I finished lamely, my cheeks burning with humiliation."Is it cold in here or is it just me," stated thinking aloud rubbing my arms subconsciously. Man I wish I had brought my jacket." Aang then takes the opportunity to get close to me and scoots over to me putting his arm around my waste."Well here I'll come over here then and help keep you warm," he told me almost seductively. "Thanks," I choked out, but for some reason I was starting to relax. "No problem," he replied coolly." Well I guess while we're here we might as well talk." "OK." So what's your favorite animal Katara?" Taking my time I thought for a second and replied happily," Well to tell the truth I don't really know. I guess I really like all animals except like a batsnake or some other kind of animal that could kill me." He giggled. Then putting on my best defiant face I shot back, "Then what is yours Aang?" He thought for a moment smiling and then laughed It would have to be a Rabbitwolf." "Really? I love them. They're so beautiful."

"So next question, if you could be with anyone you wanted right now who would it be? _Oh I know he must be doing this on purpose look at him he has to know you like him. Is just trying to kill me?_I started furiously blushed. "Well I know who I would like to be with, " said laying down on his back with his hands behind his head. 'Who?" _Oh come on Katara you don't really want to know it's probably some beautiful earth kingdom noble. But then again I have to say I'm interested with the fact that Aang may have a crush, even if it isn't on me._"You," he said slyly. "Me?," I said dumbstuck as I turned crimson. _Katara?! Why won't you answer him? Is he really saying what I think he's saying? This has to be a dream. Come on you idiot answer him before he thinks _**YOU** _hate him. _After a few moments had passed with me have an emotions melt down inside Aang seemed worried. "Katara...it's OK if you don't like me. We could still be friends. I Really like you... I then cut him off and smiled," Well I'm glad you said that Aang, because there's no one in the whole world I would rather be with then you," Having Aang say that gave me the confidence I needed, so I scooted closer to him and yawned."I'm tired." "Here," he said as he scooted away and offered me part of his pillow. I was to tired to protest so I agreed. I layed down on the pillow beside him. Out of the corner of my eye I could swear I saw him smile. I looked at the candle lights and watched it's flames dance.

**Hours pass**

I open my eyes and yawn. "The power it's back on,'' I gasp. I looked around and realized my head was laying on Aang's chest. I did not dare to move for fear I would wake him. My face turned into a blush when I thought about the night before._ I had fallen asleep on a pillow and now my head was on his chest!_ _Did he know? Of course he knew because I was on him. Did he mind_? Just a few more minutes I thought smiling. I closed my eyes again. Soon I fell back into a peaceful sleep.

**Aang's POV**

I awakened and smirked when I saw Katara on my chest. _She's so beautiful_. I didn't move. _Maybe I should wake her up... I know the perfect way to wake her up_. Nervously I slowly shift my body to where her face is right beneath mine.

**Katara's POV**

I was slowly drawn from my sleep by a slight pressure against my lips. It started registering with me that someone is kissing me. Half asleep I start kissing back and opening my eyes to see Aang!" Aang," I gasped. "Good morning," was all he replied smirking from triumph. Knowing how my body would react instantly my face turns chili pepper red and I subconsciously touch my lips," G-good m-morning," I stammered. "What was that for?!," I asked softly. "Well I had to get some kind of payment for being used as a pillow," he laughed and I joined in with my own nervous laughter. " Well I'm sorry about that." "It's OK, I know how warm and cuddly I am," he teased. "Well I guess we can go put in the code now to unlock the door." "I guess so but can ask for a favor?" " What," Aang said looking curious. "Let's not tell Sokka about this." We both break out into a fit of laughter." "Well come on," I said standing up. " I don't know about you but I don't plan on spending the rest of the day in here. Our families are probably worried sick about us." "Yeah I guess you're right, he said standing and brushing himself off. _He reallly is handsome, even when he's just woken up._Turning away I started for the door but Aang grabbed my wrist. I shot him a quizzical look and he replied, "Katara when we walk out those doors I...I want it to be different between me and you...us," he finished fearfully." " It was all I could do but to cup his cheek in my hand and say softly," It willbe different Aang. I can promise you that. The movies, Friday at eight?" He beamed as he placed his hand over mine and replied," I'll pick you up on Appa. So it's a date then?" "What do you think," I said pulling his face to mine and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I say it's a date then," he laughed happily. I just shook my head smiling._I guess Aang was right. Things did turn out OK. And it's kinda funny how we came here as friends and are leaving as a couple. _At that moment I knew that are old lives had ended and our new lives had begun. _Everything is gonna be alright. _And with that they left two, very happy people.

Authors Note: Hey Pepes Kari is in the hizhouse. So anyway this is my first fanfic for this site. I really like to write so I hope that it will show. Plz don't be to cruel. Ps. I do not own Aavatar but the story is all mine copyrights reserved (well not really) so don't copy it. I really hope you enjoy it. Peace Out Homeis:)


End file.
